Loki Starshine
Loki Starshine is a fallen aasimar monk. He is played by iSenaSakura. Appearance Loki is a youthful teenagel with short height. He has slender build though sports rather muscular build. He has short light blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing white sleeveless cloth shirt with a hood, black trousers with two light gray belts, simple black boots, and black finger-less gloves. Usually he also wears simple black cloak to keep him warm. On his neck he wears a simple black choker with a silver butterfly hanging from it. Personality Loki has a playful personality. He is quite emotional, cheerful, caring but he has also a twisted personality when it comes to combat. He enjoys butchering his enemies laughing while doing so. He also loves the sight of blood. It can be visible shown that he likes when he is praised by Unslaad and is quite comfortable with him. He also enjoys drawing into his sketchbook and uses it as a drawing diary. History Eve Starshine, Loki's mother, was a prostitude. One day a man fell for her looks and took her in so she didn't have to be a prostitude for a time but when Eve got pregnant the man went away and she was a prostitude once again. Loki Starshine was born on January 9th and was illuminating light. Eve didn't understand what it meant so she hid it from others. Even though Loki was trying to help he was pretty useless with household things. His mother was kind saying it was alright but there was always sadness to her voice. One day Loki got into a fight with an adult merchant and he beat him and stole his money and few of his goods, icluding a sketchbook which he would later use. When he came to his mother with money and goods she cried with happy tears. She was very proud and happy for Loki that he did something and had the proof that he will be able to survive without her. As he was getting older he got better and better and stealing and beating people. He learned his own style of fighting. He learned how to draw and was quite talented. He hid a portrait of his mother where she wrote in celestial "Shine on, my little star" but when he was 8 his mother died. She gave him her choker. Since then he lived on his own, trying to survive everyday. One day he met people who knew who or what he was. He was taken by the monks and trained. They told him what a aasimar was but by then he was already fallen aasimar. When he was training with others he beat them all and was kicked by the monks but also left on his own as he saw they were weak. Since then he has trained on his own, surviving on his own. Abilities and Equipment Abilities Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance (resistant to radiant and necrotic damage) * Darkvision * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Necrotic Shroud Feats Monk Abilities * Deflect Missiles * Ki (3 points) ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Martial Arts (1d4) * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Open Hand ** Open Hand Technique * Unarmored Defense * Unarmored Movement Equipment * Clothes * 10x Darts * His mother's choker * Shortsword * Sketchbook ** His mother with a text in celestial writen by her: "Shine on, my little star." ** Butterfly on a flower ** Animals ** Terrain ** Monk monastry ** Unslaad ** Unslaad and Loki ** figuresless white figure with raven wings Relationships Unslaad Trivia * He is bisexual